Falling Into Place
by Lord-DarkHorse
Summary: BevinSlash Gwen knows what's going on, including the deal between her cousin and Kevin. Kev finds out she knows, and Ben just feels betrayed after being kept in the dark. However, soon things start falling into place and opportunity presents itself.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. This story has been edited for content unacceptable on this site. The full, uncensored version is posted on adult fanfiction . net under username 'RememberThisPenName'. Read responsibly.

**Warning**: This story contains a relationship between two men. That's called slash and/or yaoi. If that's not your cup of tea then be responsible and bail out NOW. That was your fair warning. If you burn out your closed mind because of this… well, frankly, I don't give a flying buck.

For those of you with a cup of tea labeled Bevin, feel free to stick around for a read. I hope you enjoy.

Note: This story is a continuation of a prior one shot, though reading the previous one is not really necessary. The story taking place before this one is titled 'Blind' and can be found on adult fanfiction . net.

Falling Into Place

He tried over and over to beat away the feelings. It was a loosing battle, and inside he had known it from the start. The plan had not remained completely intact, though it did accomplish the most important part – keeping Kevin alive and less dangerous.

Ben sighed and hung his head, pressing his temple to his bent knee. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. The ominous clouds he had been observing in the past hour were closing in. Normally he would have gone inside by now, but seeing as it had yet to start raining he figured he was alright.

"I thought retreating to the roof was Gwen's forte, but it looks like it runs in the family."

Ben looked up, failing to hide his mood that matched the gloomy weather, and merely stared at Kevin as the teen moved carefully over the shingles. Kevin made a grunt of interest upon seeing Ben's face and sat down, bending one leg to sling his arm over his knee.

"So what's eatin' you?"

"Nothin'." Ben wrapped his arms around his knees and propped his chin on them, knowing he replied too quickly.

"Nothin' sure seems to be a whole lotta somethin'. You've been up here for two hours."

Silence. Kevin plowed ahead anyway.

"You missed dinner, which I would like to point out sends up red flags."

Ben looked at Kevin, unintentionally looking innocent in his confusion, "Why would that cause suspicion?"

"Because," Kevin leaned toward him, "you're Ben. You _love_ food. Especially smoothies." The way Kevin said it made Ben smile.

"Strange for someone who likes food as much as you do to be such a pipsqueak." Kevin flicked him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Ben leaned back onto an elbow, rubbing his side, "What was that for?"

"Man," Kevin cast his gaze to the storm clouds, "you would think all the alien chasing you've done would have beefed you up a bit, but nope. You're still puny."

"H-hey!"

Kevin looked back to Ben, "What were you, born prematurely or somethin'?" A glare was conjured for him.

"Jerk." Ben plopped onto his back and turned away.

"Alright, alright – sorry. I was just messing with you." He stared at Ben's back and shoulders. They were clearly a male's shoulders, rather square, but they were so skinny. He hadn't meant the comments as insults, seeing as he liked Ben's looks, but he supposed everything he said came out a bit rude.

"Come on, Tennyson, give me a break. I even apologized." Kevin stretched out on his side, supported by his forearm, and peered over Ben's shoulder.

Sensing how close Kevin was, Ben sighed, "Yeah… you did."

"Enthusiasm. Ever heard of it? Good, because you have none." Normally Kevin's sharp-tongued comments wouldn't have bothered him so much, but Ben was running a little low on control after his two hours of emotional distress.

"Kevin," Ben twisted around to sit up, ready to cuss the bully up the angle of the roof and down the other side, "stop being such a-"

Kevin met Ben as he was halfway up with an open mouth. Their teeth clacked and Ben winced. Kevin narrowed his lips, kissing his younger friend's mouth shut. The action had been performed so smoothly Ben knew he had played right into the other's palm.

Ben shoved him, "You asswipe! Get the hell away fro-" Kevin surged forward, grabbing Ben's face in his hands and meshing their mouths together sloppily. They hit the roof with a thud. Ben's hands shot to Kevin's wrists and he forced away.

"Keh-" Nothing. Kevin kissed him again. Ben made a sound of protest that was muffled between them. It only lasted a moment before Kevin pulled back.

"Ha-" And he failed to utter a full syllable before he was kissed again. This continued and Ben realized his little cries of beginnings of words were sounding more encouraging than discouraging. He was pinned to the roof, Kevin's leg pressed against his crotch with just enough pressure to hold him down without hurting, and one of the moron's hands was on his chest now. Ben clasped his fingers around the hand and bit back more protests while clamping his jaw. His eyes clenched shut and he felt the burn of threatening tears. He willed them away, taking a deep breath before Kevin engaged in a more intimate kiss. Ben regretted opening his mouth when Kevin's tongue invaded. He furrowed his brow, his hand sliding down with Kevin's under his shirt and back up. The broad palm splayed across his chest.

Ben gave Kevin's tongue a shove. He hadn't meant it as a gesture of play or compliance, but he knew it damn well had felt like one. His mouth fell nearly shut as Kevin's tongue withdrew. There was a lull, their lips brushing as they shared breath. Ben's heart hammered in his chest, fingers twisting under Kevin's hand as he hoped his brain would be catching up on its oxygen supply soon. He turned his head when Kevin pressed his lips to the side of his mouth, then along his jaw and neck. A sharp inhale had him stretching out and Kevin began to suck at the juncture between his jaw and ear.

"Knock it off." Ben was out of breath.

"No mark, I swear." Kevin kissed him again, and Ben gave in, humming into firm lips. They had been kissing a lot as of late. Ben didn't know why Kevin insisted, but it seemed to happen every time he was caught alone by Kevin. He didn't want Kevin kissing him anymore, let alone so much. It was too much stress. Kevin wanted Gwen, not him. He was just a ground for Kevin's problems, and at times that really hurt, but he swore he'd never follow through with his attraction to Kevin. He just couldn't do that to Gwen. Not that having sex with her potential boyfriend was much better, but it was better than Kevin doing something they all would regret.

Ben nudged upward, falling into the kiss without restraint. He pulled Kevin deeper, forgetting his concerns. His fingers released Kevin's hand and traveled up to tangle in black hair. The hand he freed began a new activity and a thumb played absently with his nipple, sending a hot burn to his groin. This, in turn, made Ben more frantic in their kiss. He had moaned, and he hadn't the thought to quiet it. The hand went lower, rubbed over his hip, and gave a slow squeeze to his crotch. Ben breathed against Kevin's lips, stopping their kiss.

"Not here." Ben's mind spun so terribly he felt like he would roll off the roof if it weren't for his human anchor.

"Yeah, just wouldn't be as good without deer watching us." Kevin backed off and looked at the last few stars he could see. The rest of the sky was still blackening.

"Thanks." Ben was glad for the space; he needed to cool off. Sadly, it was short lived. Kevin eased down and pressed his ear to Ben's chest. Ben was too floundered to ask what he was doing. He merely closed his eyes and sighed.

Kevin listened to Ben's heartbeat fall from it's quick pace as the boy calmed his arousal and caught his breath. After a time it evened out to a steady, relaxed beat.

"So what's wrong?" Kevin lifted his head and hovered above Ben.

"Why do you think something's wrong? Besides the not eating thing?"

"Easy. You've been really antisocial lately, you sit and mope for hours on end, and you've been ignoring me."

"I've been ignoring everyone."

"I only noticed me." Kevin's face was such an interesting combination of serious and irritated that Ben wanted to take a picture. Instead, he lifted his hand and pressed the pads of his fingers to Kevin's cheek. They smoothed across skin until his palm laid flat and he tipped his head slightly as they stared at each other.

Kevin was used to Ben touching his face like that. He had come to recognize it as a sign of trust, but also a sign that Ben was thinking too much.

Ben rubbed his thumb over Kevin's bottom lip, wanting to kiss him again, "What are you thinking right now?"

Both Kevin's eyebrows rose, "I'm thinking I'm worried about your mental health." He licked Ben's finger, finally bringing a smile to that face, though a short lived one.

"I have all night, Tennyson. What's the issue?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I've spent the past five months-"

"Six."

"Whatever. Point is, I've done a lot of talking and admitting to you. Don't you think you could do a little in return?"

Ben gave him a long stare, shrugged, and said, "No."

"That's not good enough."

"Hey! Ow! Kev! Stop!" Ben swatted at Kevin's jabbing and pinching fingers.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Kev, that hurts! Ow! You dickhead! Knock it off! Ah-ow!"

"You can make this stop, Tennyson; just let Levin know everything that's on your mind."

"No, you jerk. Get off of me! Ah! No, don't! Cut it out!"

"Did you forget I know your weaknesses?"

"Stah-hah-op!" Ben wriggled under Kevin's hands as he was tickled mercilessly. He began to laugh, unable to help himself. The fact Kevin was tickling him while being so inherently cocky about such a childish thing was the icing on the cake. Ben's legs curled and his feet kicked weakly at Kevin's stomach.

"Kev! Come on – s-s-st-t-op already – GWEN!" The assault ceased instantly. Both boys' eyes went to the figure of the young woman. She was standing on a square of mana, arms crossed and face clearly expressing how impressed she was not. Kevin was first to speak.

"How long have you been there?"

Gwen raised her fingers to quote, "I got here in the middle of 'dickhead'." Ben mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you guys doing?" She stepped onto the roof.

"Benny's just a little down. Thought I'd take it upon myself to cheer him up."

"You sure it's working? He looks a little pale."

Ben _was_ pale.

"Probably because you scared the shit out of him."

"Anyway, Ken just wanted to let you know he'll be staying over for a week."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin smirked, "When's Mr. Cool going to be here?"

"As soon as Michael drops him off."

"The Awesomemobile still busted?"

"Yes, and it'd be really nice if you'd take a look at it for him. They're bringing it over."

Ben felt a little off. The air between Kevin and Gwen was strained. Ken staying over wasn't unusual, and having to be dropped off by Michael made sense – wait.

Ben looked at Gwen, "Who is Michael?" Her face flashed a look of surprise, but her gaze turned eyes on Kevin and she gave the male a half glare.

"You never told him?"

Now Ben was more than a little off. He was lost.

"I hadn't gotten around to it. What with him being antisocial and all."

"Tell me what?"

A horn honked as a truck rolled into the driveway, the Awesomemobile in tow. Gwen turned and saw Ken and Michael getting out and unhitching the vehicle. They both waved.

"I'll see you guys in a few days." With that, she hopped off the roof at the back of the house and left with Michael in his big red pickup. Ken pulled a bag from the trunk of his car and slung it over his shoulder, looking up at the pair on the roof.

"The rain is getting pretty close, might want to consider taking shelter. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Ben waved, "'Kay, goodnight." As soon as the front door closed Ben pivoted around and gave Kevin a hard stare. The young man stared back, an equally harsh edge in his eyes.

"_What?_"

"What did you not tell me?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one here who hasn't spilled everything."

Ben huffed, feeling as though both Kevin and Gwen were ganging up on him. Kevin saw the hurt and anger in Ben's eyes. The anger, however, faded and was replaced with defeat. He watched the skinny body turn away, huddling up with knees folded to chest. Kevin mentally cursed himself. There was no way he would ever be good with words at this rate. Another clap of thunder rumbled in the distance. The air was becoming cooler and the scent of rain was much heavier.

"I've just…" Ben's voice was weak, "done something I told myself I wouldn't."

"You make it sound like your world is ending."

Ben laughed humorlessly, "I guess so." His face turned back to Kevin, a bittersweet smile curving his lips. A flicker of light appeared on his face, tears welling at the sides of his eyes. Kevin's jaw nearly dropped; he stared, dumbfounded.

"Ben?"

"I'm alright." Ben wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"No, I don't think you are. Come here." One of those lengthy arms extended, fingers outstretched in offer. Ben was accustomed to the strength of those arms; he loved them, but the thought of letting them hold him now hurt. His body was shaking and he knew he looked pathetic. There was a serious look in Kevin's eyes. It was that look he got when he was going to have his way even if he had to punch an old, disabled man. Nevertheless, Ben had to try. He looked away.

"I don't want to."

"I'm not asking. Now get _over_ here."

Ben gave a quiet sniff, rubbing his cheek. He looked at Kevin to see his expression. An almost angry face was aimed at him and he took the hint. He placed his palms on the roof and crawled the short distance to the awaiting side. The arm closed around his waist and pulled him in. He buried his face into Kevin's chest as though it were instinct. He didn't know what he was doing letting himself continue this behavior, but at least he had stopped shaking.

Kevin was warm and the heat of those wide palms could even be felt through the fabric of his shirt and jacket. They rubbed his back, pressing a held-too-long breath from his chest.

Ben's eyes crept open, staring at nothing, "You're warm."

"You're cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

It was one of those conversations that had no point other than to exchange words. Ben squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his nose to the center line of Kevin's chest, and wrapped his arms around the broad torso against him. His tears were never fully shed and they dried on Kevin's shirt.

"You know, if we sit out here any longer that voyeur neighbor of Gwen's is going to expect a show. Old woman's been lookin' out her window since I got up here."

Ben pulled back and gave Kevin a blank look for a moment before he made himself comfortable on the open lap. His arms hung loose around Kevin's neck and he gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't make fun. This is probably as exciting as her life gets."

"She'd probably lose her bloomers if she saw some of the things we've done."

That struck Ben oddly. Yes, they had done things the woman would probably find exhilarating. Things Ben felt guilty for - like sleeping with Gwen's potential boyfriend, or spending all night with Kevin, making it so Gwen lost that time she could have spent with him. One day they had drove so far they managed to get lost and were gone for three days. Gwen wasn't exactly happy when they got back, not that either of them blamed her. They could have easily found their way home by asking directions or having Ben fly ahead, but they had decided a mini vacation/adventure sounded fun.

On that trip, Kevin had given him his first blowjob. Ben didn't want to know how Kevin knew how to do the things he did with his mouth or where he learned them, he just knew the teen was good at sucking someone off. _Too_ good.

"Yeah… she probably would." Ben exhaled slowly, sitting upright and casting his gaze over the roofs of other houses.

"Earth to Tennyson. I'm loosing you." Kevin shook the goalie's hips.

"Hm?"

"I feel like I need to reel you in sometimes."

"Why?"

"I just don't like it when you're being that distant."

"Sorry," Ben thumped his forehead against Kevin's, "I think I have a problem." One of Kevin's hands went to his crotch and gave a light squeeze.

"The whole being watched thing must turn you on. I'll remember that next time we're in public. May have to throw you on the hood of my car or somethin'."

"Kev, don't."

"Or maybe I'll just plow you hard and fast in the showers after one of your games. All your teammates would be drooling by the time we're done."

"I'm not listening."

"Funny, cuz your friend down here says you are."

"You groping me isn't helping." Ben removed his hand but remained seated.

"As soon as you're done 'cooling off' let's go inside. There's still food in the fridge."

"I'm more horny than hungry. And I'm more tired than either of those."

"Come on." Kevin began to get up.

"What? Where?"

"Inside."

"Now?"

Kevin helped Ben up and pointed him in the direction he'd been looking, "Rain."

"Oh." Ben watched a wall of rain sweep toward the house as Kevin pulled him along by the hand. They were inside moments before it hit. Kevin closed the window to Gwen's room to trap the drops outside.

"Kev, where did Gwen go with that guy?" The air changed immediately after Ben spoke.

"To some charity thing for the weekend. Guess it's some kind of thing for kids she does with her karate buddies. Raising money or something like that."

Ben looked a bit hurt, "Why didn't you tell me? Better yet, why didn't she tell me?"

Kevin turned away, walking toward the door, "She told me to tell you and I just didn't get around to it. There, now you know. Now let's go get you something to-"

"Who's Michael?"

Kevin stopped in the doorway as though he'd been shot. He had been hoping Ben wouldn't ask that, but he knew avoiding the subject was only prolonging the inevitable. He looked over his shoulder at the skinny boy standing by the window with a hand on his arm looking betrayed.

And worried.

And afraid.

And heartbroken.

Dammit, the look hurt _him_.

"He's her boyfriend." There, he'd said it. It was done. Ben looked even more betrayed and heartbroken than before.

"What?" Ben felt his heartbeat increase, "Since when?"

Kevin sighed, "Since about three weeks ago, apparently."

Ben's voice began to rise in volume, "And you've known for that long?"

"No. I've only known for two."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Ben's fists were clenched and his arms were shaking.

"Hey, keep it down. You'll wake everyone."

"Kevin…" Ben looked to the floor, unable to believe this had been going on behind his back for so long. Kevin walked up to him, putting his hands on those thin shoulders.

"Ben, I'm sorry, but-"

Ben's arms snapped out, shoving him away, "Is this some kind of game to you? You've been fucking with me for two weeks? All for what, Kevin? Amusement?"

"Hey! It's not like that. Just-"

Ben dodged Kevin's arms and bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"Ben!" By the time Kevin was outside Ben was in the air, rocketing away in a blur. Kevin cussed.

"Went alien." He slammed his fist against the doorframe, splitting the heavy oak.

"Is everything alright?"

Kevin turned and faced the sleepy-faced Ken. He looked beat. There was a way out of this situation and he grabbed it.

"Gwen said I should look at your car. If you help me push it into the garage we'll be in business."

Ken looked perplexed, "Oh… kay?" Kevin spent the next three hours working on the Awesomemobile.

Ben ran his fingers through his sopping wet hair, smoothing it with his fingers and combing water from the strands. The result had the cold liquid streaming down his neck and back, but it didn't make much difference. His clothes were completely soaked through and his shoes were miniature pools. The girth of a tree offered him a thankful amount of protection from the rain, but he was still drenched and freezing. He wrung out his jacket and shirt, hanging the jacket on the tree and putting his damp shirt back on and rubbing his shoulders. The Omnitrix needed to recharge or he would have solved his freezing to death problem. He also would have checked the time if it actually kept it, but he was sure it had been a couple hours at most.

His time away from everyone had given him enough space to think within himself. He discovered why he was upset. At first it had been because he felt guilty – as though he were betraying Gwen. He hated himself for doing that to his cousin. She was too nice a person and deserved much better than the treatment he was giving her.

Then there were the intrusive feelings _he_ had for Kevin. They hadn't been there when they started their deal, but they were there now, and it was making his life complicated. Sometimes he felt like nothing more than a tool for Kevin's frustrations. At first he'd been fine with that, but the deeper they became entrenched with one another the more it bothered Ben. But he couldn't say he always felt that way. Kevin had become defensive of him; if someone threatened or spoke to him rudely Kevin was almost too willing to pound someone's face in. Of course, what else did he expect when they knew each other so well now? He would protect Kevin, too. That's what friends did, and Kevin was the closest friend he had.

Gwen was a major issue. Ben knew she liked Kevin, but now she was dating some Michael guy? It seemed wrong. He couldn't stand the thought of her with someone he didn't know, didn't trust, and didn't think had any alien capabilities. But at the same time, he hated the thought of losing what he currently had with Kevin. That was when it really got complicated. He wanted Kevin, but technically Gwen was not only first in line, but was more deserving of having who she wanted. He didn't get jealous at the thought of Gwen having Kevin. There was another voice talking in his head, telling him he had no right to be jealous.

Ben turned and squinted into headlights. His first thought was Kevin had found him, but when two cops stepped out he felt a little ill. Not to mention he must have looked like an abandoned puppy, standing under a tree in a thunderstorm with both arms wrapped around his frame. He was visibly shaking and he shivered against a biting gust. One of the officers pointed a flashlight at him and asked… something. The rain was lighter but still overpowered their voices.

Ben almost hoped they would sit him down in their squad car, just so he could be warmer. They moved closer and Ben unconsciously took a step away, toward the tree.

"You have somewhere you need to be?"

Ben just shook. He didn't know what to say to that. After they grew somewhat irate he decided it was best to speak.

"I guess I'm… lost." They offered him a ride, which made him nervous. What would his mother think of him being dropped off in the middle of the night by the police?

"Ben!"

Ben visibly sighed in relief. Kevin had perfect timing. He turned, coming face to chest with his friend. Hands grasped his shoulders and he pressed against Kevin's torso, his own arms still wrapped around his frame.

"You're freezing."

Ben merely stood and shivered, allowing Kevin to rub his back, shoulders and arms. Running off had been a real dumb idea on one end. Life would have been dandy if it had been a clear day. On the other end it let him analyze all the thoughts whirling in his mind.

"It's almost four in the morning."

Ben looked up at his support, forcing a weak smile, and held up the Omnitrix, "Not that kind of watch." In truth, the news shattered Ben's walls. He hadn't thought it was any later than midnight, but four in the morning? Where had the last four hours gone?

Kevin began to manifest a story as to why Ben was outside this early, or late, in a thunderstorm. Ben gave up on caring and pressed his ear to Kevin's chest, listening to the slightly elevated beat of his heart and the sound of his voice. The story wasn't entirely false; Ben had run off and technically he had been lost – in his own mind. As far as physical state he knew where he was.

Kevin talked his way out of what could have been potential trouble and turned his words to Ben, "Hey, let's go. Before you die of freezer burn." Ben's stiff legs worked without life. He trudged along beside Kevin and was led to the green car waiting under the protection of a thick-leaved tree. The cold had numbed him to the bone and he stood alone as Kevin pulled out a pair of fluffy white towels. One was set on the front seat and the other Kevin slung over his shoulder.

Ben was being undressed before he could really form any type of protest. He slipped out of his shoes and socks and Kevin stripped away his shirt and pants. His boxers were dropped and Kevin literally lifted him out of them, hefting him bridal style into his arms. Ben felt very exposed, but the feeling dwindled as he was placed on the towel in the driver's seat. Kevin folded the excess towel over Ben's lap to prevent anyone who happened to be passing by from getting an eyeful. He pulled the towel off his shoulder and rubbed down Ben's hair, causing enough force and friction to partially dry the strands.

"Here," Kevin tossed him his keys, "start it up and turn the heat on."

Ben caught the pair of keys, turning his head up to Kevin in disbelief. Kevin _never_ let him hold the keys, let alone _start_ the car.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "What? Want me to start it?"

Ben leaned back and put the keys in the ignition. He turned them and the vehicle roared to life. His fingers worked quickly despite their stiffness and he turned the heat on full blast, aiming several of the vents his way. Kevin knelt on the ground beside the car and rubbed down Ben's legs and feet. Ben wanted to touch Kevin – to make a connection – but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"I got your clothes all wet."

"Don't worry about it." Kevin toweled dry Ben's skinny neck and chest, "Where's your jacket?"

Ben made a frustrated sound and rubbed his face, "I left it hanging on the tree."

"Finish drying and get dressed. There are clothes in the bag. I'll be right back." Kevin waited for Ben to draw his legs in and closed the car door. He moved around the vehicle and headed up the short hill of grass. He had just fallen in the shadow of more trees when he stopped. One of the officers walked toward him, green jacket in hand.

The cop handed him the jacket, "Kevin, mind giving me an explanation?"

"Come on, John, I'm not doing anything wrong. You've got nothing on me."

"I know you're not. In fact, we haven't had any trouble from you in a long time. That's the explanation we want. What have you been up to?"

Kevin gave him a smirk that asked him to drop it, "Let's just say I made a promise to someone."

"If it's been keeping you out of trouble then I hope you continue to keep it. You've got a lot of potential. Everyone at the precinct knows it."

"You talk to all your ex inmates this way? Huh, maybe I should stop by for lunch some day. You know, for old time's sake."

"Don't press your luck, Levin. We never could keep you behind bars long. Now go help your friend or I'll write you up for neglect." John smiled.

"Sure you will." They parted ways and Kevin returned to the car, opening the door and tossing the jacket in the back. He peeled off his wet shirt and pulled on a dry one before joining Ben.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, John met me part way."

"Who is John? You dating him?" Even though there was no life to Ben's voice, Kevin knew he was teasing him.

Kevin glared out the front window, "He's the cop."

"Must know him pretty well to be on a first name basis." Ben rubbed his neck; it was still cold, but he was thankful for the dry clothes. Kevin put the car in gear and they rolled backwards up the hill and around trees until they hit road. They were driving for some time before Ben spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that stuff I said."

"Don't worry about it. I should have told you about Gwen, and I'm going to tell you the rest as long as you promise not to run away this time."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, the boyfriend thing was just the beginning. She filled me in on the rest of the story after that." They had only gone a few miles when Kevin pulled off the road and into a deserted park. Ben was finally warming up to a tolerable level and his slight frustration from being cold was leaving. They both climbed in the backseat, where they usually spent their time talking, and made themselves comfortable on either side of the vehicle.

"Alright, so a deals a deal. I tell you what's going on and you don't frolic in any more thunderstorms."

"Deal."

Kevin sighed, dropping his head against the window of the door, one leg folded on the seat, "Gwen knows." Ben gave him a quizzical look.

"Knows what?"

Kevin waved his hand as a way of motioning to the both of them, "About our deal." Ben's face fell.

"You told her?"

"Kind of, but she pretty much had it figured out before I admitted it. I guess she'd been suspicious for weeks before she confronted me." Ben felt all his stress returning. He pulled his legs to his chest and stared at the floor, biting his lower lip.

"How mad is she?"

"A little."

Ben made eye contact with Kevin, looking about ready to break down, "A _little_?"

"At first I thought she was going to hit me. Can't say I could blame her if she did, but after talking about it she said she wasn't mad."

"You believed her?"

"No, but I believe she was less upset after I explained. I told her you were just doing what you always do – protecting people. We argued for maybe a few hours and she says she understands better. She's not really upset with you. It's mostly me."

"How could she not be upset with me? I enabled all of this."

"Yeah? And what am I then, a victim? Get real, Ben. It's my fault."

"Let's stop arguing over blame and just figure things out."

"Fine."

Ben sighed, pressing his forehead to his knees, "What else did she say?"

"Well, said she came looking for us that day we spent the night in the car last month."

"Beautiful. At least we weren't naked or anything."

"Yeah, but curled up in the backseat together wasn't much less of a red flag considering it was a warm night."

Ben's eyes closed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Why not?"

"Because it means you regret it."

"I do regret it, Kevin. I wanted you to be with Gwen because I know you. I know you'll be there for her and treat her well. Now she's with some guy I've never heard of or met. For all I know he could be a slime ball just wanting to get in her pants."

"Or he could be better than me. Then again I guess that's not hard to beat."

"Are you not upset over this?"

"In a way - yeah. I hurt Gwen and I believe that makes me a steaming pile of shit. On the other hand… you kept me from doing illegal things. I haven't been picked up by the cops in months. I think they're starting to miss me."

Ben snorted, "Only you." They fell into a neutral silence for some time and rolled their thoughts around. Ben was unsure what to think. Gwen was dating some guy named Michael, Kevin wasn't as upset as he should have been, and he was feeling lower than he ever had in his life.

"So now what?" Ben finally asked, his eyes meeting Kevin's again.

"Don't know. Guess that depends on what you're talking about."

"Us." The response had been immediate, "The deal. Talking, kissing, sex. Those kinds of things."

"Far as I can tell we can do whatever we want. What do you say?" Kevin crawled across the seat and leaned close to Ben, "Wanna be my bitch?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben figured his face must have been glaring death the way Kevin reacted.

"Whoa, calm down." He had been insulted by the question. In his mind Kevin had just asked him to be his tool.

"What I'm saying," Kevin kissed Ben's glare away, "is I want you."

"Second best?"

Kevin gave him a flat look, "Anyone ever checked you for self esteem issues?"

"It's been discussed."

"Let me spell it out." He took Ben's face in his hands and gave him a small shake with each syllable, "I'm attracted to you. I'm asking you out. Do you accept?"

Ben could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He took a breath before furrowing his brow.

"_What_?" He was so confused.

"Ben!"

"Sorry, I get it! Kinda…"

"What's not to get?"

"The being attracted to me part."

"What can't you get about that?"

Green eyes stared at Kevin from under a thick fan of lashes, "I'm just not sure I believe you."

"You're kidding."

"As far as my mind is convinced… you like Gwen, not me."

Kevin gave Ben a long stare, "Let's get one thing straight – I like both of you."

"I'm honored." Ben was teasing him. He didn't know how else to act.

"You should be."

"Now prove it."

"Huh?" Kevin looked struck dumb.

"I said," Ben tapped his forehead to Kevin's, "_prove_ it, because I'm not convinced."

Kevin pecked him on the lips, "I don't kiss people I don't like, let alone kiss them the way I kiss you."

The words plunked around in Ben's brain. He thought about how much Kevin had been kissing him in the past month and how much he had kissed him when they first started their deal, which had been never. His heart thumped as he began to fill in the puzzle. The first time Kevin had kissed him had been a real shock, and they were sparse for a while but began to grow in frequency. The past week it had been every time they were alone. If it wasn't an I-want-a-kiss attitude it was an I'm-going-to-kiss-you-ready-or-not attitude. Those kisses they shared on the roof hours ago were beginning to make sense to him. They were forceful, yes, but they were also meaningful.

The barest hint of a smile began to curve Ben's lips as he tilted his head up, lowering his eyelids to slits, "Really?"

"Really-really."

"Kiss me."

Ben found himself pinned to the seat no sooner than the words left his mouth. Kevin's lips pressed firmly to his and he opened his mouth when prompted. Their tongues touched, sliding together with a comfortable ease. Ben tilted his head and pressed his hands over Kevin's chest and shoulders while the button on his pants was thumbed open and the zipper drawn down.

Pulling back just enough to have his lips hovering a breath's width from Ben's, Kevin whispered, "Gwen said she just wanted to know one thing."

"What's that?" Ben lifted off the seat and let his pants and boxers be removed. He had no socks or shoes but at the moment that wasn't an issue.

Kevin stared into Ben's eyes, "If we had gone all the way or if it was simple stuff like kissing and hand jobs."

"And you said?"

"I told her she'd have to ask you."

"_Thanks_."

"Anytime. I would have told her, but what she was really asking was if you, emphasis on _you_, were still a virgin. I figured that was a question she should be asking you – in person."

"I guess so…"

"Hey," Kevin kissed him, "don't be like that."

"Should we really be doing this now?" Ben grabbed Kevin's shoulder, balancing himself.

"You told me to prove it so that's what I'm going to do."

"Condom?"

Kevin smirked, "Don't need one."

"Come again?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky."

"What?"

"I swear, sometimes you can be so dense." Kevin licked the tip of Ben's nose. Ben's face wrinkled and then the meaning of Kevin's playful words hit him.

"Oh ha-ha, I get it. Wait – what don't you need a condom for?"

"This."

Ben knew if he hadn't had that last split second of processing time to realize what Kevin meant he would have climaxed due to lack of preparation. As it turned out, he had cursed and dug his nails into Kevin's back, fingers tangling in the single layer of cotton. He would have felt bad for pulling Kevin in, but the teen had already been well on his way without help.

Ben's entire body tensed and he nearly sobbed with the effort it took to hold off his orgasm. Kevin wasn't ready for him to finish and Ben didn't want to surprise him in that manner. He waited for the mild tremors to pass and allowed his body to relax cautiously.

Content Removed for Posting Purposes.

Ben's eyes were nearly shut as he fought to keep from tipping over and passing out. He leaned against the seat, Kevin's hand rustling his hair.

"Lay down before you fall down." With help Ben stretched across the seat, finding the stable position less energy consuming. His body was radiating a sense of content exhaustion and he was happy to simply sleep where he was. He sighed at the contact of Kevin's hand rubbing his back and neck and shivered once. His mind began to drift but he wasn't quite asleep.

Ben felt the vehicle shift and heard the engine start. He wondered if they were going somewhere, but when the windows were opened to tiny cracks at the top and the engine cut he understood. He made a noise as Kevin climbed back to join him. A blanket was draped around him and he shifted closer to the back, extending his legs even though he didn't want to, and wrapped an arm around Kevin as he settled. The blanket was a bit cold and sobered him enough to reach up and lock the doors. Kevin chuckled and pulled him closer, Ben burrowing his face to the hollow of his neck.

"Never would have crossed my mind to lock the doors. Do you ever stop thinking?"

"M'no."

"No wonder you get cranky sometimes."

A smile curved Ben's lips, "So what's your excuse?"

"I'm a natural."

Ben snorted, "I can't argue with that." He scratched Kevin's back and smiled when the man loosed an appreciative growl. They relaxed together and Ben sighed. If Gwen really was moving on from Kevin and indeed was dating this 'Michael', Ben figured he might as well fall in with Kevin. They knew each other well – mentally and physically – had a lot to talk about, and were petty much best friends, too. Ben didn't know of anyone else who Kevin was friends with. _Real_ friends.

He'd have to talk with Gwen before he made any decision. For now, he was going to enjoy the warm body beside him.

e.8.15.08

v.Edited For Content


End file.
